


[Podfic] Never Fear the Thing You Feel

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [15]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofNever Fear the Thing You Feelby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Letho doesn't know what to do when the kid he carried back from Leyda finds him and hugs him.He figures it out eventually.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet & Original Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	[Podfic] Never Fear the Thing You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Fear the Thing You Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238110) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:38:38  
 **Size:** 41.4 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Never Fear the Thing You Feel - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-15/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack15_NeverFearTheThingYouFeel_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are love!


End file.
